La última de mis tristes Navidades
by EriSnape
Summary: Ron y Hermione pelean en el baile de Navidad. El profesor Snape salvando a leonas. Hermione enamorada.


**Capitulo 1: Baile desastroso y extraña propuesta.**

Estaba sentado en el desgastado sillón de cuero negro que había enfrente de la chimenea de mi despacho, bebiendo una copa de whisky de fuego. Esa noche había un baile en la escuela, no podía ser un peor día; ya que en ese día había 2 cosas que odiaba con todo mi corazón: las fiestas en las cuales los mocosos se divertían y la Navidad. ¿Como podía la gente estar disfrutando y riendo y yo aquí sentado medio borracho, ahogando mis penas en alcohol y maldiciendo todo lo que se pasa por la mente? No podía sentirme peor. La vida no es justa. Las fiestas de Navidad que se pasaban en compañía de la familia o amigos yo las pasaba encerrado en mi despacho, como cuando era niño. Para mi estas fiestas no significan nada en especial, ni ahora de adulto, ni antes de niño. De pequeño pasaba las vacaciones de Navidad oculto en mi habitación llorando y tapándome los oídos para no escuchar a mis padres peleando o a mi padre pegar a mi madre.

Maldito Albus, sus ideas chifladas y sus dichosos caramelos de limón. No entendía que a esos mocosos lo único que les importaba era armar jaleo y no ir a clases, pero lo peor era que los recompensaba por ello. Y eso ya era malo, pero no era todo. Lo mejor era que nos había obligado a asistir también a todo el profesorado, y encima disfrazados, ¡DISFRAZADOS! Por lo visto, por muy viejo que fuera el director, se seguía comportando como un maldito adolescente y nos arrastraba a todos detrás con sus descabelladas ideas. Pero claro, como siempre, yo era el único que se quejaba. Los demás con tal de no corregir tantos exámenes y emborracharse un poco con el ponche ya estaban contentos. Y no le bastaba con una baile, sino que tenía planeado otro para la vuelta de Navidad.

Y a demás teníamos al bendito trío dorado, con el zanahorio, con Potter y con Hermione. La chica en estos momento estaría con sus "amiguitos" siguiéndoles el royo y haciendo idioteces, ¿no se daba cuenta que para lo único que le servían estar con ellos era para buscarse problemas?; en primer año con la piedra filosofal, en segundo con el maldito basilisco, en tercero si no los llego a salvar estarían en el estomago de Lupin y el año pasado ni más ni menos la batalla contra los mortífagos en el Ministerio.

Por suerte Granger tenía mucho más cerebro que los otros dos, sino muchas de las veces ya estarían más que muertos, como en el acertijo que puse para proteger la piedra, ya que era una de las pocas estudiantes que prestaban atención en clase, sobretodo en la mía. La verdad sea dicha, por mucho que la llamara insufrible sabelotodo, ratón de biblioteca o otras muchas cosas, me mejoraba el humor que ella prestara atención y me fusilara con sus preguntas. En parte porque era la única que se molestaba a escuchar y por otro lado me recordaba a mí cuando tenía su edad. Tampoco no es que sea viejo,ya que solo tengo 34 (y Albus y Minerva deben rondar los 100), pero ya hacia un tiempo de aquellos años en los que vivía acosado por Potter y Black. Sinceramente ella era la única Gryffindor con la que tengo un poco más de piedad.

Aburrido ya de estar en mis aposentos me levanté y fui a dar una ronda. Se que es un día de fiesta pero siempre me gusta desfogarme quitando puntos a los que hacen cosas inapropiadas o prohibidas. Pase la puerta que conducía a las mazmorras y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a Granger y Weasley discutiendo en la entrada del Gran Comedor. Recordando mis habilidades de espía me escondí detrás de una estatua. Se que no me importaba nada de lo que decían pero me pare a escuchar para divertirme un rato.

0o0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0o0

Acababa de salir del Gran Comedor enfadada con Ronald, el muy pesado no entendía lo que era un NO, no entendía que no quería salir con él, que yo estaba enamorada de otro, no, él solo pensaba en si mismo. Pero el colmo ha sido que me intentara besar delante de todo el mundo. Yo le di una bofetada y salí por la puerta pero el muy bastardo me seguía. Así que me gire de golpe:

\- ¡Ronald Weasley déjame empaz!

\- Venga mi amor, ¿por que te haces la difícil? - yo me quede sorprendida, ¿como podía tener las narices de decirme eso cuando aun tenia la mejilla colorada del cachetazo que le he dado? ¿Tan idiota era como para no darse cuenta que yo solo quería ser su amiga?

\- ¡NO ME LLAMES AMOR! ¡NO SOY TU AMOR! No me sigas.

\- Adoro cuando te haces la difícil y te enfadas, por que no lo aceptas, se que no hay nadie más solo lo dices para ponerme celoso.- _"Ya esta esa gota colmo el baso como diga algo más lo castro"_ Pensaba Hermione. Y siguió su camino.

Mientras, detrás de una estatua, estaba escondido el más temido profesor de Hogwarts con una cara de sorpresa que hacia gracia. _"Así que Granger esta enamorada"_ pensó sorprendido.

A Hermione no le dio tiempo a caminar ni 5 metros, ya que Ron, molesto por ser ignorado, la cogió por los brazos, la arrincono contra una pared y empezó a besarla. Mientras, ella forcejeaba y gritaba intentando zafarse de él.

\- A mi no me rechaza nadie- le dijo cuando separo los labios de los de ella.

\- Maldito bastardo suéltame o te castro!- Le dijo ella cunado le dio un rodillazo en el estomago. Todo eso lo escuchó Snape, que ya empezaba a cabrearse.

\- Cállate maldita sangre sucia ahora sabrás quien soy yo!- le dijo él sacando su varita.

Pero antes de poder apuntar a la muchacha el chico salio disparado por los aires.

0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00

Estaba escuchándolo todo. Weasley no podía ser más idiota, y ya empezaba a cabrearme cuando Granger había empezado a gritar, pero lo que me enojo de verdad fue que la llamara de esa manera. Por muy hija de muggles que fuera, ella era mucho más inteligente que mucho de los sangre pura del colegio. Por lo tanto decidí actuar y sin que me vieran ni oyeran me posicioné y saque mi varita mientras le lanzaba un hechizo al pelirrojo. A los pocos segundos empezó a inundarse el pasillo de alumnos que venían del comedor pera ver que estaba provocando semejante escandalo, lo que causo que la señorita Granger saliera huyendo hacia los jardines de la escuela.

Al ver que no había nadie que pudiera descubrir lo que acababa de hacer salí de mi escondite haciendo que todo el mundo se quedara callado.

-¿Señor Weasley se puede saber por que esta causando tanto alboroto?- dije con la mirada y el tono voz con los cuales ahuyentaba siempre a los alumnos. Mientras el me miraba asustado.

\- Yo no hice nada profesor, fue Granger quien gritaba y de golpe salí despedido contra la pared

\- No me diga, y se puede saber por que gritaba la señorita Granger- le dije con ironía levantando mi ceja.

\- Esa sangre sucia empezó a gritar de golpe ella solita.

\- No mienta Weasley, ambos sabemos porque gritaba.

\- Y usted que va a saber? Espere, usted me ha hechizado?- pregunto sorprendido.

\- Perdone pero aquí quien hace las preguntas soy yo. Esta castigado asta final de curso con Filch y a ver déjeme pensar... 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor.- dije con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Si claro con el conserje, y porque ya que me ha castigado usted no cumplo con usted el castigo?-dijo con desprecio.

\- Lo siento Weasley pero no tengo ganas de ver su horrible cara más de lo que ya tengo que verla-Los Slytherins se pusieron a reír, mientras el tenia la cara tan roja como su pelo. - ¡todos al comedor! ¡YA!

Rápidamente salieron todos los alumnos corriendo al Gran Comedor, incluido Weasley. Yo me fui hacia los patios a ver como estaba Granger, aunque no entiendo como es que me preocupo tanto por ella.

0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00

No lo podía creer algo o alguien me había salvado de ese tarado, es que el muy cabezota no lo entendía. Por el estruendo empezaban a venir alumnos cotillas y chismosos, y antes de que me pudieran ver salí corriendo a los patios de detrás de los invernaderos para ir a un pequeño escondite que encontré entre unos arboles cerca del Lago Negro. Pero antes de irme me gire en la dirección que de la cual había salida el hechizo para ver si distinguía quien lo había lanzado. Cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir una gran capa negra, la misma que llevaba el profesor Snape.

0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00

Salí hacia los patios y empecé a buscarla entre los arboles donde supuse que se abría escondido. No tarde mucho en encontrarla, la pobre estaba llorando. La verdad es que ese día iba hermosa. Llevaba un precioso vestido azul marino con toques dorados en el borde. El pelo no lo tenia enmarañado como de costumbre. Y ahora que me fijaba había crecido este verano, ya no era la niña nerviosa y sabelotodo que entró en el Gran Salón para la selección; seguía siendo una sabelotodo, pero su cuerpo y carácter habían cambiado. La verdad Hermione ahora se veía bastante guapa. " _Pero en que estas pensando, es Granger, la insufrible sabelotodo come libros y la acabas de llamar hermosa." " Bueno la verdad es que se ve bastante bien". "SEVERUS DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ"._ Así estaba yo peleándome con mi conciencia asta que me di cuanta que estaba justo detrás de ella.

\- ¿Granger se encuentra bien?- " _bravo Severus, no ves que esta llorando como se va ha encontrar bien"_. Ella se giró de golpe y me miró con sus hermosos orbes melados.

\- Si profesor, no pasa nada estoy...- Sollozo.

\- Granger a mi no me engaña, ¿por que llora?

\- ¿Por que me pregunta si ya lo sabe profesor? Gracias.- Me dijo con una preciosa sonrisa.

\- Yo solo le ayude, quiero saber la razón por la que esta llorando ahora.

\- No es nada, da igual-respondió limpiándose algunas lágrimas.

\- Me va a obligar a descubrirlo por mi cuenta- dije levantando una ceja.

\- No puede usar legemerancia contra los alumnos y usted lo sabe- me dijo después de sonrojarse.

\- Que pasa Granger, tiene miedo de que descubra sus secretos?- le dije retándola- creo que al parecer el sombrero seleccionador se confundió con usted. ¿Gryffindor no es la casa de los valientes?

\- No tengo miedo de que los sepa. Pero no quiero que entre en mi mente.

\- Pues dígamelo usted.

\- Ya lo ha visto me he peleado con Ron.

\- Y por eso llora? O es por algo más?- le dije

\- No hay nada más.- sabia que me mentía, pero no la iba a presionar si me lo quería contar que lo hiciera si no daba igual. Aunque ella no tenia la obligación de decirme nada, nunca la trate bien, solo era miembro de la Orden del Fénix y su profesor nada más. A parte a mi eso que me importaba.

\- Muy bien entonces volvamos a dentro, que por si no lo recuerda no pueden salir a los jardines durante la fiesta solo al patio interior.

\- Disculpe profesor, yo iré mi sala común.

-Muy bien la acompaño – se puso roja- no vaya a ser que Weasley vuelva a intentar algo.

Alumna y profesor entraron por la puerta de roble al vestíbulo y empezaron a subir por las escaleras. Hermione se sorprendió bastante ya que las escaleras no cambiaron ni una sola vez y se recolocaban para permitirles subir a la torre Gryffindor sin ningún problema. Fueron callados durante todo el trayecto asta que llegaron al cuadro que sellaba la sala común de la muchacha.

\- Buenas noches profesor, señorita. La contraseña?- les hablo la dama Gorda.

\- Bastones de caramelos- dijo la muchacha. Antes de entrar se giro. - Buenas noches profesor, y gracias de nuevo.

\- No fue nada Granger y si quiere contarme lo que de verdad le pasa o necesita algo venga a buscarme.- Ella le miro sorprendida y molesta porque no se había creído la mentira.- No se enfade, le recuerdo que soy espía y a parte se le da mal mentir. Buenas noches.

Y sin dar lugar a ninguna replica se giro y se marcho por el pasillo con su capa ondeando detrás suyo.


End file.
